waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven
All Dogs Go to Heaven is a 1989 animated musical comedy-drama film directed and produced by Don Bluth, and released by United Artists and Goldcrest Films. It tells the story of Charlie B. Barkin (voiced by Burt Reynolds), a German Shepherd who is murdered by his former friend, Carface (voiced by Vic Tayback, in his final role), but for forsakes his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where he and his best friend, Itchy Itchiford (voiced by Dom DeLuise), team up with a young orphan girl, Anne-Marie (voiced by Judith Barsi, in her final film role), who teaches them an important lesson about honesty, loyalty and love. The film was produced at Sullivan Bluth Studios in Dublin, Ireland, funded by UK-based investors Goldcrest Films. On its cinema release, it competed directly with the Walt Disney Pictures animated film The Little Mermaid, released on the same day. While it did not repeat the box-office success of Sullivan Bluth's previous feature films, The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail and The Land Before Time, it was very successful on home video, becoming one of the biggest-selling VHS releases ever. It inspired a theatrical sequel, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, a television series and a holiday direct-to-video film. All Dogs Go to Heaven was released on DVD on November 17, 1998, and as an MGM Kids edition on March 6 2001, and for the first time rendered in high definition on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011, without special features except the original theatrical trailer. It had a DVD double feature release with its sequel on March 14, 2006 and January 18, 2011. It had also released on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. Plot In 1939 New Orleans, a roguish German Shepherd named Charlie B. Barkin escapes from a dog pound with the help of his friend, a dachshund named Itchy Itchiford. They return to a casino riverboat on the bayou, formerly run by Charlie and his bulldog partner, Carface Caruthers. Not wanting to share the profits with Charlie, Carface persuades him to leave town with 50% of the venture, all the while intending to take him out for a drink later and murder him. Charlie goes to Heaven, where he meets a whippet angel named Annabelle (named in the sequel), who tells him that a gold watch representing his life has stopped. He steals and winds it, sending him back to life, but is told that if he dies again, he cannot return to Heaven. Charlie reunites with Itchy and they discover that Carface is holding an orphan girl named Anne-Marie hostage (presumably kidnapped from the orphanage) because she has the ability to talk to animals and gain information on animal betting sports beforehand, allowing Carface to rig the odds on the rat races and become rich. Charlie and Itchy rescue her, intending to use her abilities to get revenge on Carface, although Charlie tells her that they plan to give their winnings to the poor and help her find parents. The next day at the race track, Charlie secretly steals a wallet from a couple as they talk to Anne-Marie and become concerned for her ragged appearance. Charlie and Itchy use their winnings to build a successful casino in the junkyard where they live in. Upon discovering that she had been used, Anne-Marie intends to leave them. However, Charlie appeases her by taking pizza and a cake to a family of poor puppies and their foster mother, Flo. While there, Anne-Marie discovers the wallet Charlie had stolen and becomes upset, rushing away where she dreams of living with the couple in its photo. After a nightmare in which he is sent to Hell, meets a hellhound and is attacked by its minions, Charlie awakens to discover that Anne-Marie has gone to return the wallet. The couple, Harold and Kate, whom Anne-Marie met at the race track, welcome her into their home and serve her waffles. While they privately discuss about letting her stay, Charlie arrives outside the house and pretends to wish her good luck at her new home while feigning an illness, and she decides to leave with him. While walking home, Charlie is shot by Carface and his henchman Killer, but the gold watch is unharmed and protects him. He escapes with Anne-Marie and hide in an abandoned building, but the floor gives way and they fall into the underground lair of a massive alligator named King Gator. He and Charlie strike a chord as kindred spirits and he lets them go, but Anne-Marie catches pneumonia. Meanwhile, Carface and his thugs, looking for Anne-Marie, attack Itchy as he runs their new casino. He escapes, but Carface destroys the casino. Itchy confronts Charlie, claiming he cares about Anne-Marie more than him and their business. Charlie accidentally and angrily declares that he uses her and will dump her in an orphanage as soon as they are done with her. Anne-Marie overhears the conversation and sadly runs away, but is soon kidnapped by Carface. Flo sends Itchy to get help from Kate and Harold, and he rouses the dogs of the city by his side, carrying Anne-Marie's stuffed bunny. Charlie returns to the casino, where he is attacked by Carface and his thugs. He fights them off but inadvertently sets an oil fire that immediately engulfs the boat. King Gator arrives after hearing Charlie's cries, saves him from drowning and eats Carface. As the watch falls into the water, Charlie has to choose between saving it or Anne-Marie. He chooses her and sets her adrift towards the shore before diving back into the water to retrieve the watch, but he is too late as the watch fills with water and stops, causing Charlie to die again. Killer pushes Anne-Marie to shore, where Harold, Kate and the authorities are waiting, as the boat sinks into the water. Sometime later, Harold and Kate have adopted Anne-Marie and Itchy. Charlie returns in his ghost form and sadly apologizes to Anne-Marie about his behavior. The whippet angel appears and tells him that because he gave up his life for Anne-Marie, he has regained his place in Heaven again. Anne-Marie awakens and forgives Charlie as he says goodbye and asks her to look after Itchy. She falls back asleep, and Charlie returns to Heaven. During the credits, Carface, angrily realizing that King Gator killed him, vows revenge and attempts to wind his clock of life, before being chased by Annabelle, while Charlie assures the audience that he will return. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin * Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford * Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie (speaking) * Lana Beeson as Anne-Marie (singing) * Vic Tayback as Carface Caruthers * Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer * Loni Anderson as Flo * Melba Moore as a Whippet Angel (Annabelle) * Ken Page as King Gator * Rob Fuller and Earleen Carey as Harold and Kate respectively * Godfrey Quigley as Terrier * Anna Manahan as Stella Dallas * Candy Devine as Vera Songs * You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down (sung by Burt Reynolds and Dom DeLuise) * Let Me Be Surprised (sung by Melba Moore and Burt Reynolds) * What's Mine Is Yours (sung by Burt Reynolds) * Let's Make Music Together (sung by Ken Page and Burt Reynolds) * Soon You'll Come Home (sung by Lana Beeson) * Hallelujah (sung by Candy Devine) * Love Survives (performed by Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson) International releases * United States: November 17, 1989 * Australia: December 26, 1989 * United Kingdom: February 8, 1990 * Brazil: February 16, 1990 * Austria: March 1990 * France: March 28, 1990 * West Germany: March 29, 1990 * Ireland: April 6, 1990 * Netherlands: July 6, 1990 * Sweden: November 2, 1990 * Germany: November 30, 1990 * Brazil: January 18, 1991 * Portugal: March 22, 1991 * Iceland: April 6, 1991 * Italy: October 1991 * Hungary: April 2, 1993 * Japan: June 21, 1996 * Finland: October 18, 1996 * Russia: October 12, 1997 International titles * Argentina, Peru, Spain: Todos los perros van al cielo * Austria & Germany: Charlie Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel * Brazil & Portugal: Todos os Caes Merecem o Céu * Bulgaria: ? * Canada: Tous les chiens vont au paradis * Chile: Todos los perritos van al cielo * Croatia & Serbia: Svi psi idu u raj * Denmark: Alle hunde kommer i himlen * Finland: Kaikenkarvainen Charlie * France: Charlie, tous les chiens vont au paradis * Greece: Ola ta kala skylakia pane ston paradeiso * Hungary: Charlie - Minden kutya a mennybe jut * Iceland: Allir hundar fara til himna * Italy: Charlie - Anche i cani vanno in Paradiso * Japan: 天国から来たわんちゃん (Tengoku kara kita wan-chan) (The dog from heaven) * Netherlands: Ook honden gaan naar de hemel * Norway: Hunden Charlie * Poland: Wszystkie psy ida do nieba * Russia: ? * Sweden: Änglahund * Ukraine: ? Sequels and spin-off The success of the film, particularly its performance on home video, prompted several follow-up productions. A theatrical sequel, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, a television series, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol, a Christmas television movie based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, were made. Don Bluth and his studio had no involvement with any of them, Burt Reynolds did not reprise his role as Charlie in any of them, and Dom DeLuise and Charles Nelson Reilly reprised their roles as Itchy and Killer in all of them, only Reilly did not return in the second film. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, All Dogs Go to Heaven/International. Category:1989 films Category:1980s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Don Bluth Category:Films produced by Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by John Pomeroy Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Film scores by Ralph Burns Category:British animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films